


Confessions

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, harry potter fluff, kind of fluff kind of hella angsty, lucissa, lucissa angst, lucissa fluff, lucius and narcissa - Freeform, this is really dark and angsty towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: Lucius has always struggled to express his emotions. But this, all of this, he should be making the effort to tell his wife.A series of drabbles detailing the most important moments int the Lucissa relationship from start to finish. It starts off fluffy and gets hella angsty towards the end!





	1. From the moment I saw you ...

From the Moment I saw You…

She hated these things. Stuffy old halls filled with stuffy old people and their stuffy music. Not to mention conversations that could bore one to sobs. It was merely an endless repetition of small talk, the same questions asked over and over and over until they became a low meaningless drone that filled her ears, circling around her brain and making her sleepy. She didn't even listen, just smiled politely, nodded at the correct intervals, and learnt to recite her answers with something vaguely akin to enthusiasm.

The worst part however, was her mother's incessant attempts to play match-maker and find her a husband, even if she was only just eighteen. Frankly, it was insulting that she had so little faith in her to find one for herself, but there was more too it than that. The idea of ending up in an loveless arranged marriage, doomed to forever turn a blind eye to her ageing husband's affairs and hang off of his arm at formal events such as this one as some sort of maudlin trophy, did not fill her with joy. It was something she had seen too much of growing up and she was determined not to share the same fait as so many of her mother's friends.

She scanned the hall as she stood beside her mother, suddenly extremely jealous of Bella, who, as a married woman, was no longer obliged to attend such events if she so wished (which usually translated to 'if she threw a large enough tantrum'). All the usual suspects had turned out in their dated and dusty finery; there was one intriguing new addition however. Her cool blue eyes settled on the tall blonde, taking in his angular features and sleek long hair. It was lighter even than her own, and tied back with a neat back ribbon. His light grey eyes settled on her for a moment and a smug little smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. She averted her gaze, maintaining her impassive facial expression despite the little smirk attempting to pull her own lips into a smile. When she glanced back the boy had gone and she felt her heart sink somewhat. Though, when she thought about it, it was unsurprising. He probably had far better things to be doing than steeling glances at some random girl at his ball.

"Is my ball boring you?" Narcissa jumped as the soft whisper tickled the back of her neck. She looked around to see a small smirk, and twinkling grey eyes looking down at her. Lucius Malfoy looked very smug indeed at the no doubt flushed look on her face.

"No… not at all…" she said, her cheeks burning as her heart leapt into her mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're a terrible liar," he said. "It's Miss Black isn't it?" he said, still standing behind her, her mother and the other old crones cackling away with her having not noticed him yet.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded. "Mr Malfoy, am I correct?" she asked, schooling her face into it's usual disinterested expression as she peered up at him. He merely smirked.

"I think I had better relieve you from your boredom Miss Black. It is my responsibility as host after all to keep my guests entertained." Would you care to dance?" Narcissa peered up at him, inclining her head politely, the hint of a curling smile now tugging at her own pink lips.

"If you must," she shrugged, though her heart beat a little heavier behind her ribs. He took her arm and led her out onto the dance floor, leading her seamlessly into a slow smooth waltz. She had to admit she was impressed, and looking up into his cool grey eyes didn't particularly help.

"If I'm honest I don't particularly enjoy these things either," the blonde smirked down at her, his eyes seemingly stuck on hers. She raised a brow at him incredulously.

"Mr Malfoy, I feel inclined to point out that, as host, you _decided_ to throw this little, shin dig. You didn't have to." He sniggered a little and looked up around the room.

"True. Though sometimes one has to be seen doing the 'done thing'. And throwing a summer ball has always been the done thing for the Malfoy family. Just because dear old Daddy is dead, doesn't mean it can stop." The candor with which he spoke stunned her a little and her eyes flickered away for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'd heard what happened," she said, looking back up at him. But he shook his head, dismissing her words.

"I don't want sympathy," he said, holding her close as they danced, his hand warm and firm on her lower back. "I want to attempt to enjoy a night dancing with the one gem amongst dusty glass" he smirked, making her cheeks warm again.

"As you wish" she said, a small smile on her face as he spun her.

But then it was over. All too soon the dance had finished and she was ushered out of the room, mother and aunt yammering in her ear. Looking back she saw him, standing in the middle of the dance floor, little smirk on his face, and she knew she'd be seeing him again the gem amongst dusty glass.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought you were beautiful

The wind was sharp against his skin, pinching lightly at his cheeks and nose as it made his long hair rustle against his cloak, tugging at the neat black bow that held it in place. Winter in Scotland was always ghastly. Had it not been for the girl at his side he would never have voluntarily come up to the highlands during January. He'd much rather spend his Saturday afternoons by the fire, a book in hand. But it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and having left Hogwarts, any time he could grab with the girl seemed worth it. Besides the weather today wasn't too awful. The wind was sharp yes, but the sun was shining brightly, and at least it had stopped snowing.

Lucius felt a small hand slide into his, gloved fingers intertwining. He looked down at Narcissa, the sun shining on her bright blonde hair, her pale cheeks flushed as she huddled a little closer.

'Cold?' he asked. She turned her light blue eyes up to him, those perfect pink lips curling into a small smirk.

"Why? Are /you/?" she teased. He smirked and rolled his cool grey eyes.

"I was merely making sure you didn't want to go inside. I wouldn't want you to catch a chill."

"Careful Mr Malfoy, or I might start to think you really care about me." He smirked again, giving her hand a small squeeze. She certainly was perceptive. It was rare for Lucius to care about anyone other than himself. But Narcissa, Narcissa was different.

"Would that be so terrible?" he asked with a little chuckle. She looked back down at the snow crunching softly under their feet as they walked. Was he imagining it, or had her cheeks gone a slightly darker shade of pink?

"No, no I suppose not…" she mused softly, her smirk becoming a touch more genuine.

They walked in a comfortable silence a little longer, their hands remaining intertwined as they approached the frozen lake. The giant squid waved it's tentacles through a hole in the ice in the middle, like a giant sea anemone stuck to the ice. He felt her shiver a little besides him and he fought to keep the snigger from leaving his lips. He had been right. He knew she was cold, not that she'd ever admit it. She was without a doubt one of the most stubborn people he had ever met. As they came to a stop next to the lake he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders, tucking her into his side without a word. She nestled into him, wrapping her arms around his torso, grateful as he sheltered her from the wind a little. She looked up at him and seeing the smirk on his lips and scowled.

"What?" she asked, but her scowl only made him chuckle.

"Nothing," he grinned. She pouted in response. He couldn't help but find it adorable and that was clearly not what she wanted.

"Lucius Malfoy tell me what you're laughing at!" she demanded.

"You flower," he grinned. "I knew you were cold! Stubborn little thing." She hid her flushing face against his chest and he shook his head lightly, still smiling.

"You're being mean" she pouted, swatting at him a little as she peaked up at him, her eyes twinkling, her cheeks flushed pink. Merlin she really was beautiful.

"I'd never be mean to you Narcissa," he said, a hint of sincerity colouring his words.

"You're mean to everyone," she teased.

"But I'd never be mean to you," he said, looking down at the girl in his arms. "I'm pretty sure that is not the way one goes about getting the girl hm?"

"Are you saying you like me Lucius?" she teased, smiling up at him.

"Narcissa, I think you know perfectly well how I feel."

"I don't know Mr Malfoy," she said with a cheeky grin. "You're very hard to read." Lucius had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. She was impossible, that much he knew. But then again, it was also why he liked her. She was the only person who had the guts to tease him, to poke fun at him and challenge him.

"I'll show you then," he murmured, bending his blonde head to gently capture her pink lips, feeling her freeze in surprise against him as a little gasp escaped her. He wrapped both arms securely around her slender waist, holding her to him as he kissed her, keeping it soft, tender. When at last he pulled back, for once, she was speechless. He gave her a small smile, cupping her beautiful blushing face in his hands.

"Now do you see how I feel?" he chuckled, and she gave a little nod. Perhaps she had known all along, perhaps she hadn't. He'd probably never know. But then again, where would be the fun in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Still rather light and fluffy atm enjoy it whilst it lasts! >:D 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments section bellow!


	3. I fell in love with you ...

I fell in love with you... 

Narcissa looked down at the parchment in her hands, blinking hard. This couldn't be right, could it? This wasn't possible. She shook her head, blinking again before reading the letter for a second time, and then a third. A fourth. No. No this was a hoax. Sirius's idea of a practical joke surely? But that was her father's hand. She knew the spidery writing by heart. This was real. Andromida had gone.

The floor seemed to shift under her feet, her head grew hot, the room in front of her dulled despite the bright firelight that filled Lucius's drawing room. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist as the floor started to draw nearer, Lucius's warm solid body propping her up as her head spun.

"Narcissa? What is it? What did it say? Narcissa?" She could hear his voice, register the words that were being spoken, but it sounded far away, distant, and she couldn't think how to respond.

"Come on flower," he murmured, and she felt him lift her up, holding her securely to him as he carried her from the room. "You're okay," he said softly. "You just need to lie down."

He took her upstairs, gently settling her on his bed before fetching her a goblet of water. Sliding an arm around her slender shoulders he eased her up, handing her the goblet.

"Drink," he said firmly, though he kept his tone gentle. She took the goblet and sipped, the water helping to slowly clear her foggy head. Lucius gently tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear, his grey eyes worried.

"Now, are you going to tell me what was in that letter?" he asked. Narcissa took a shaky breath, setting the goblet aside.

"It… it was from Father," she murmured. "Andromida… has been disowned. She ran off with the muggle boy." The words almost seemed to stick in her throat as she attempted to force them out. Schooled as he always had been in the art of controlling his expressions, Lucius prevented his jaw from dropping, though not without some difficulty. He took the now crumpled letter out of her hand and scanned it quickly.

"She left us… for him… for a boy… she abandoned us… for a god damn mud-blood," she said, a little growl rumbling in her chest as she spoke. "She abandoned her sisters… she abandoned me, for a mud-blood piece of filth!" Hot tears ran down her face as she spoke, a little sob escaping her. She seemed almost to break, crumbling as the reality of it all hit her. Lucius silently pulled her into his arms, cradling her to him as she cried. He didn't know what to say, what to do. She had just lost her sister and there was nothing he could do or even say to change that.

"Everyone leaves," she mumbled softly as tears rand down her cheeks. "Sirius ran away, Bellatrix values the Dark Lord over me, Dromida…" her voice tapered off as she hid her face against his chest, her words dissolving into sobs. He gently rubbed her back in large soothing circles, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"I promise, I'll never be one of those people. I'll never leave you," he said softly.

"You probably will…" she mumbled. "Everyone has something or someone they prioritise over me."

"Not me," he said gently. She peaked up at him through watery blue eyes.

"Really? Why?" Lucius took a deep breath, working himself up to say it. The words had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks, but he had been unable to get them out. He had never been very good at this, expressing emotion. But right now, here in this moment, he had to try.

"Because I love you," he said simply. The smallest smile spread over her face and she leaned up, pressing a simple kiss to his lips.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! Again, let me know what you think!! I love to hear people's comments whether they are good or bad!


	4. ... Faster than I ever thought possible...

Faster than I ever thought possible 

 

There was a flash of light and loud cracking like gun shots from all sides. Where moments ago it had been the two of them, dark and light, with two bodies on the floor, now the pair were surrounded by aurors. The air was filled with screeches of “IMPEDIMENTA!” and red stunning spells shot at them from all angles. Lucius grabbed his sister in law’s hand and vanished with a crack, just in the nick of time. They appeared in the hall of Malfoy Manor panting, Bellatrix seething. She wrenched her hand from Lucius’s and backed up, practically snarling as her sister came running into the room.

“What did you do that for!?” she screeched. “We could have taken them on!” Narcissa looked from her new husband to her sister, frowning.

“No! We couldn’t have! You nearly got us killed!” Lucius barked. “You went too far Bellatrix! You have to stop this pointless charade of trying to bring him back. He. Is. Gone!” Bellatrix had her wand at his throat faster than he had ever thought possible. She was practically spitting in his face, almost foaming at the mouth, teeth bared like the savage animal she was.

“You take it back!” she snarled. “You TAKE IT BACK!” she screeched in his face. Narcissa leapt forward and tugged at her sister, throwing her off of him.

“If you _dare_ hurt him Bellatrix I’ll throw you to the aurors myself!” she said dangerously, standing at her husbands side, both their wands drawn on the other witch.

“You both disgust me!” Bellatrix shrieked.“He’s been gone only days and already the pair of you have turned your backs on our Lord and master; you’ve run with your tail between your legs. You’ve betrayed him!”

“He is gone Bellatrix,” Lucius growled. “This is how we survive. We play to the winning side. The only reason they are leaving us alone is because they think that I did what I did under the imperious curse. _That_ is how I will keep my family safe. And _you_ and your antics,” he practically spat the word. “Are putting that in jeopardy.” Narcissa looked at her husband, touched by his words. Bellatrix merely spluttered, still raging about the dark lord. About bringing him back. Lucius couldn't have this, not in his house. He couldn't risk it.

“Get. Out,” he snarled, taking a few steps towards her. “Get out of my house, and away from my family. You are nothing but a liability now,” he said. Narcissa was torn. But that snarling, raging, mad creature before them, that wasn’t her sister. Not the sister she had grown up with.

“He’ll be back,” Bellatrix said, a little deluded cackle bubbling from her throat. “He’ll be back. I WILL FIND HIM!” she roared, turning and vanishing with a loud crack.

Once she was gone Lucius let out a heavy sigh, sinking into his large winged arm chair. He looked up at his wife seeing the turmoil in her eyes and held out a hand for her.

“Come here flower,” he said, his tone more gentle now that the crazed woman had gone. She went to him, only a little reluctantly, perching on his knee. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist and tugged her into him.

“She has changed, since he fell” she murmured, resting her head atop his own. He gently brushed his thumb up and down her side, sighing softly again.

“Cis, she will get us caught. She could be my undoing. I’m sorry, but I had to,” he said, his voice quiet. “I only want to protect you and the boy. That’s all.” Bellatrix was less than an after thought in his list of priorities. She was nothing. All that mattered was his wife, and his son.

“I know,” she murmured. “I know.” She knew he just wanted to protect them. But.. It wasn’t easy, picking between her sister and her husband. But it would be him, every time. It would be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snippet!! There will be more to come soon I promise I'm trying to post as regularly as possible but of course life is busy. 
> 
> If you want to keep up to date as to what I'm up to please do follow my Twitter: SnapsOfAFool and my Instagram: snapshotsofafool 
> 
> My writers tag for all RP and fanfiction is #LostLittleGirl so you can keep track of me there! 
> 
> Happy reading everyone!   
> Please do let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part! Please do let me know what you think and leave a comment I love to hear what everyone thinks. I promise to update soon!


End file.
